


The Girl Who Stood At The Water - The Stupid Sarcastic and Sub-Salacious Saga

by TCMMKLA



Series: The Stupid, Sarcastic and Sub-Salacious Saga [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, The Stupid Sarcastic and Sub-Salacious Saga, randomly generated story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCMMKLA/pseuds/TCMMKLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious young woman meets a charming young man. Will they fall in love? Will they get over their past? Find out :).</p>
<p>(*~* Ding ding round two. This time with a different generator. *~*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Stood At The Water - The Stupid Sarcastic and Sub-Salacious Saga

**Author's Note:**

> *~*~* NB: here we go again *~*~*

There was a young woman standing at the water's edge. 

TCMMKLA-Chan, an empty lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the teal water with her aching leaden depths. Her many-colored hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she tried to deny the stirrings in her heart, resting her cheek against one hand as she whispered all she remembered of a story she'd read once, a fable called "My Immortal", to herself. She wore a cobalt featureless robe, covering her from head to foot. Her strands flowed in a many-colored torrent past her shoulders, complementing her sorrowful lily-white visage. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around her visible skin. A prominent scar stood out on her light-colored skin. She stood, awaiting her love. 

On that day, the shadows of her past had become unbearable. Meeting Arin-San brought some light into her life for the first time in a long while. He was her salvation. From then on, TCMMKLA-Chan was sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Arin-San tried his best to hide his pain, but it was plain in his crystals. That was how it was to this very day. 

"TCMMKLA-Chan," Arin-San said simply with a smile on his face. His cocoa orbs complimented his cinnamon hair, belying his daring heart. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He had a toned but slender body covered with platinum, tinted with ochre, skin. As TCMMKLA-Chan drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar perfume: sandalwood, earthy and spicy. Her pools softened. It always reminded her of the time they shared. 

"Arin-San. I feared you might not come," TCMMKLA-Chan whispered. 

"Of course I came," he said nonchalantly. 

She shook her head. "Everyone else abandoned me." 

"They don't know what they're missing," Arin-San said sharply. He held his hand out to her, and hesitantly she took it. With that, they began to walk along the beach. TCMMKLA-Chan was as silent as death as they made tracks along the sand. Unable to stand the awkward silence, Arin-San started their conversation with, 

"How are you these days?" 

A flicker passed across her depths before she hoarsely murmured, "I'm fine." 

"TCMMKLA-Chan." His voice was uncharacteristically serious. "You're really fine?" TCMMKLA-Chan swallowed and said nothing.

For a few moments they were quiet again. He thought about TCMMKLA-Chan, about that one time he'd messed up once too much, and it was TCMMKLA-Chan who saved his life. All throughout that time since then he had gotten the feeling that TCMMKLA-Chan had bottled up more pain than she ever let on. That only ever made things worse. Arin-San glanced over at her. Her crystals were hidden behind the torrent of her heterochromatic locks. "Come on," he tried again, "I mean, look. Look at all this." He pointed out over the glittering sea, and TCMMKLA-Chan cast her baleful gaze dispiritedly in the direction he was pointing. 

"What is it?" she murmured. 

"All this open space stretching forever. The smell of salt and the cry of gulls. It makes me feel free, like nothing else. Come on. Let it out, get it off your chest. It's too beautiful here to be moping." All of a sudden, TCMMKLA-Chan turned sharply away and continued down the shoreline alone. "Hey! Wait." 

"Nothing is beautiful," she whispered. Arin-San caught up to her and turned her about by the shoulder. She turned her face away, but he saw that she was crying. "Arin-San... I'm not really alive, I'm always reliving that day, and I'm unable to forget that someone. How could you... how could *anyone* possibly care about me?" 

It was always hard for Arin-San to find the right words at times like this. "Hey, TCMMKLA-Chan..." Arin-San took her into his arms as she wept. "Hey. Sometimes you just have to throw lemons back at life." 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. TCMMKLA-Chan couldn't stop thinking about her worst memory. It plagued her endlessly -- while she was far from him and while she was near. It threatened to consume her. When she had let the faintest hints slip in the moments before, it had already taken taken so much of her will. 

With concern, Arin-San turned his burning globes toward her. "TCMMKLA-Chan? What's wrong?" 

"Arin-San... it's..." 

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his pools with hers and whispered, "You can tell me." 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. TCMMKLA-Chan shook her head and everything came out at once. "I... I keep remembering it.... That day. Arin-San, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Arin-San. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment.... Not a moment's peace." 

Arin-San listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "TCMMKLA-Chan... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. TCMMKLA-Chan...." TCMMKLA-Chan's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. His crystals widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch. 

"You," TCMMKLA-Chan whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. 

 

Look... it's the sunset." 

TCMMKLA-Chan lifted her head at Arin-San's words to behold the dying sun's peach radiance. "Mm." 

After a moment of silence, he took TCMMKLA-Chan's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "TCMMKLA-Chan, I need to say something. Without you, I would be the sea without the moon -- the moon without the sun -- a fishing rod without a hook. Heh, you're adorable when you smile. But... you're special to me. I'm serious." 

"Arin-San," she breathed in response. "I'm... I'm not that special." 

"You are," he insisted, sounding almost hurt. "I'm not lying." 

"I don't mean to say you're lying. Just that... never mind. Arin-San... you're... precious to me as well." 

He brought their clasped hands to his lips. "Then... so long as you will it, we will never be parted." 

TCMMKLA-Chan sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful honey-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Arin-San added. 

TCMMKLA-Chan looked at him instead. "I love you, Arin-San." 

"I love you too, TCMMKLA-Chan." 

Their lips met, and opaline strands met swarthy ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Arin-San, her eternally faithful lover. TCMMKLA-Chan thought to herself that nothing had ever been so perfect for her as this. 

Their love was sure to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *~*~* I'll probably be alternating between the two generators tbh but whatever also the generator coughed up my immortal and I just edited the phrase to refer to the world-famous fic bye *~*~*


End file.
